Highway to Hell
by Silverlark2
Summary: When your life is torn apart by two sides in your mind trying to attain dominance do you think twice about running from your ghosts? When you meet someone who might help you in the only way you need would you be comfortable with the inability to get away?
1. Welcome to Forks

**A/N Well, hi! This is ..laws right here with her first story at the age of 12. Yes, I'm 12. So don't mind the lousy vocabulary although my BFF has helped me correct most of the errors. She protects the English language with her life. So, yep. Don't insult it.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of Meyer's books although I hope I can be Kristen's little sister. Please Review after you are done reading or their won't actually be anything to actually review about. You get the idea. Will this is ..laws bringing you her first fanfic.**

**WAHOO!**

_**For Git, Gioann, Claire, Adeline and Hannah**_

_**Along with my entire group of Twilighters**_

Bella's POV:-

What had become of my life? I was just running, hiding... A crisp, five dollar note was tucked away in my front pocket. It was my last note. The suburbs of Los Angeles- my home.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, 18 years old and an orphan. My parents were long gone. They don't make a difference in my life. I was only twelve when those idiots got into jail. Spare my lack of respect for my parents; the drug addicts. Since then, I was running away from civilisation- everyone thought I was dead after disappearing a week ago. In this hellhole, anything can happen. The police were looking for me, I had to run. Distant sirens were heard and I took it as my cue to run, again. I was going to leave L.A. for... I don't know. Somewhere far away, where no one knew me. A small town, I guess. Grabbing my backpack, I made a dash for the subway.

It was either my luck or just the fact that it was 11.05pm, 31st December. A train was waiting, doors open. I jumped the gates and hopped on, just as the doors began to close...

The train was fairly empty – it was New Year's Eve. New Year's Eve and I was alone. Tears welled up in my eyes and I was soon seeing through water, Stop after stop, only a few vagabonds like myself came and went. I shivered at the thought that I was a vagabond.

The voice over the Public Announcement system awoke me from my musings. "This train service terminates here. All passengers are required to alight here. We wish you a Happy New Year!" I slammed my fist on the empty seat beside me in frustration. Why do they have to be so joyous all the time?

"Happy New Year, happy new year... I don't feel happy at all." I muttered.

I stepped out of the train, onto the platform. A cool breeze greeted me, making goosebumps appear on my exposed skin, which wasn't too many since I was wearing a jacket. Where was I? I hope it's a small town. It wasn't too hard to find out my whereabouts- a huge banner was strung across from one end of a pillar to another. "Welcome to Forks."

**Ende, Chapter 1 16/9/10 11 54**

**A/N Short sweet chapters are good. The 2Rs (not reducing and recycling). You know what it is! Thx.**

**It will be longer next time. I promise. I didn't know one page in Microsoft Word could be so short right here. O.o Forgive me pls.**


	2. Forks High School

A/N WAHOO! I'm finally updating xD I thought I was letting down Bella, Edward, The Cullen Coven, My Twihard in 6 Daisy and you readers if I just abandoned this story halfway. Sigh…So yeah. Bytw, ROBSTEN FTW. Ehh…I dk if it's good. But R&R yeah? Sorry bout the notice on school fees and the use of "Year 1". I'm Singaporean, so I really have no idea what you call Year 1s back in the States. Maybe someone could Review and I can make the necessary amendments?

Chapter 2-Highway to Hell

Forks? What freaking place was this? Heck that, I'm 18! No income, no housing. That's going to be a problem. First thing I saw when I walked up the stairs was a brightly-lit building- Forks' High School. I saw a notice stuck on the bolted gates.

_Taking in students for Year 1 now. Register at front office by 3__rd__ January 2011.  
No admission fee is required. Only 100 places, hurry!  
Criteria-  
-No Criminal Background  
-Age 17-18_

_ School Fees:-  
$15 per month.  
_

_ Sincerely,  
Forks High Admission Dept._

Maybe I'd consider starting anew. I'll register, try my luck. Whatever. My stomach protested. I decided to celebrate the new year, a new start. Taking out one of the three granola bars I had left, I tore off the wrapping, casually throwing it on the pavement. I wandered off into the dark forest where I crossed a bridge. A car zoomed past, a silver Volvo. I was surprised at how gracefully the car had avoided me. He or her was rich, I guess. Yet, guess what? I despise the wealthy. Screw the driver.

* * *

I had spent the night in the forest. Not a very good place to do so, may I add. I managed make a mental to-do list. First, I had to get a job somewhere in town. Second, to register at the high school. Fat chance though, there's only a 100 places. Like I'd get in.

Not that I was helpless at my studies. In my old school, Phoenix high, I was considered one of the better students. Until my parents...you know what happened. Anyway, I hastily washed myself clean by a river and grabbed my backpack heading back to town. I was about to explore the unknowns. My sneakers made muddy footprints on the bridge. I raised the soles of my sneakers, inspecting them. I was going to have to wash them later,

As I retraced my steps, the sky was overcast, a gentle breeze blew against my face, bringing a short respite to the usual heat of the sun in L.A. The streets in front of me appreared deserted, with the occasional van driving past. A downpour was imminent yet I had no umbrella. Seeking shelter from the light drizzle, I hastened my pace to Forks High.

The building, a short walk from the forest, was located in a quiet street. It was also the only high school I'd seen so far. At the entrance, a sign proudly said, "Forks High School; Home of the Spartans." The sign was a faded brown color and the school was no more than a brick building, painted black. The black paint caused the white-edged windows of the classrooms to stand out. The carpark was relatively empty with only a few cars parked. Most of them looked like they were second-hands. A black Mercedes caught my eye although it was parked at the corner. It was nothing like the rest of the cars. It was shiny, well-maintained, unlike the other cars in the lot. The others had faded paint with dents and scratches on their sides. Nonetheless, I let that pass.

Then the light drizzle broke into a torrential rain, awakening me from my musings. I rushed up the black stairs into the hallway. I saw the glass doors with a wooden frame and barged through. The ringing of a bell hanging on the door rang, startling the receptionist whose eyes were glued on the glowing blue computer screen.

"Woah!" a young lady with curly, black hair exclaimed. She was clad in a simple floral dress, her hair tied back in a bun, a few wayward strands of her black hair still escaping its grasp.

I remained at the door, confused. Did I do something wrong? I stared straight into the brown eyes of the lady, then quickly looked at the sparsely furnished waiting area to avoid any further attention from the receptionist. The fluorescent lights shone on the dark wooden floorboards, making them seem as if they had been polished thoroughly. The stained green couch sat in a corner with a vase of wilting flowers did little to alleviate the dull atmosphere of the boring office.

"Are there any more places for Year 1?" I asked the frowning lady.

She beckoned me over. It was only then that I realized where I was standing- Against the glass door, about a meter away from the counter. "You kidding? We have 40 places left! Age?"

"I'm 18." I said, then added quietly to myself, "40 places? That's a lot."

Apparently, she still heard my comment. "You're new here aren't you? We have a population of 346 people!" She added, jokingly, " Have you done Year 1 in your old town-"

I cut her off, "Yes, in Phoenix High."

She looked up from her computer screen, looking at me questioningly. "Why don't you try for Year 2? I can "smuggle" you in!" She smiled thoughtfully. Then, she winked, catching me by surprise. I agreed almost immediately, almost to soon, as she told me that school started next Monday.

I thanked her and left the school compound.

* * *

It was still raining when I came out of the school. I reluctantly put on my hoodie before looking for some random part-time job.

I discovered new streets and shops that I tried to convey to memory, hoping to visit when I had the time.

Hopefully, I would find a job that could help me rent a room near school. Hopefully.

Ende Chapter 2 :DD

A/N I feel so proud of myself even though I know you hate my writing style, cause I hate it too. Lalalala~ Wait another 3 months for my next one? Cause it's gonna get exciting :) When Edward meets Bella…Spoiler!** Thanks for the reads and reviews. I get encouraged to write because of them :D But why isit still so short :( I feel depressed.


End file.
